1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input device and an information input/output device performing a process in response to an input of information about an external proximity object, and an electronic device including such an information input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image displays include touch panels. Types of touch panels include an optical type touch panel optically detecting a finger or the like in addition to a resistance type touch panel using a change in electrical resistance and a capacitance type touch panel using a change in capacitance.
For example, in the optical type touch panel, an image is displayed on a display surface thereof by modulating light from a backlight in a liquid crystal element, and light emitted from the display surface and then reflected from a proximity object such as a finger is received by light-receiving elements arranged on the display surface so as to detect the position or the like of the proximity object. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127272 discloses such an image display. The display disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127272 includes a display section including a display means for displaying an image and an image-pickup means for picking up an image of an object.